DBZ: The Return!
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is my 2nd DBZ fan fiction and amazingly enough there is no romance...not yet anyway (the 3rd story DEFINITELY has). well, enjoy it! It's about Trunks and Goten as teens and their adventures...sort of...
1. Trunks Return

[Hi

[Hi.It's R. Cybelle Gil with my second? DBZ story.This is the only one that actually has a title that reminds me of the movie and episode titles of DBZ.(I don't know how it happened; it just came out that way.)This is the story about when Trunks transforms to the level of SSJx3 (and so does Goten).I mentioned this ability in my third story (which you've probably already read).This is the second in order but not the second I wrote.You could say it was one of the last DBZ stories I wrote, but I have to admit, its one of the funniest (to me anyway).Also, for your information, I love the Trunks of the messed up future and GT Trunks definitely needs some help.So…I fixed it!You, as my readers, could probably tell by now that Trunks is my favorite character and that I love writing about his family and his best friend.Hey!You don't get a group of Saiya-jins as interesting as them!So enjoy this story, packed with action (no romance to the answer the prayers of the guys), but don't worry ladies!Just reading about Trunks and Goten should bring you joy!Plus, the funny parts are pretty good.^_^ And by the by, this takes place after GT.Enjoy the story and give me your thoughts! J]

The Return!

How Trunks and Goten turn into the Ultimate Super Saiya-jin Levels!

Part I—Trunks' Return

Trunks closed his eyes against the bumps and grinds of the time machine as it took off.He had gone to the past to fix his future, making sure his father and Gokou and all of the others had a chance to live.He opened his eyes as the time machine lunged forward and his long white hair shifted forward into his eyes.He was glad the group had wished him back when he had died during the Cell Game.He didn't like the thought of dying in the past and not really living out his life.Who knew what would happen if he had stayed dead?!He cringed as the time machine went through another bump.Now he would return to a changed future.What would it be like?

He braced himself for the jolt that would send him hurtling through the space time continuum.How would everything have changed since he left it?What would happen to the Trunks that had been living this new life?He shrugged to himself just as the time machine jolted into the portal that would send him home to the future.He supposed he would find out when he got home.

***

Eleven year old Bra was chatting endlessly on the phone, her nineteen year old brother across from her watching her with his father's smirk on his face as he sharpened his sword.It was at the next instant that Bra became so startled she dropped the phone with Marron on the other line asking what had happened when she heard Bra's gasp.Bra was staring at the spot where her brother had been sitting just a moment ago…before he had vanished into thin air.Sword and all.

Bra stood up and looked about the room in a panic._Where had Trunks gone?Bra winced as she hit the phone with her foot and heard Marron screaming from the other line.She slowly picked up the phone; her eyes still wildly looking about the room._

"I'll call you back, Marron.Something really weird just happened."Before Marron could ask, Bra hung up the phone.She blinked in confusion and continued to look about the room.Where had Trunks gone?_Maybe he had flown out the window?It had been really fast…but just maybe?But before she could head to the window to look for her brother, a crash resounded across the floor.It felt as if an earthquake had hit.Bra let out a startled cry and flew into the air, quickly rushing to the window to see what had caused the mini tremor._

She let out a sound of bewilderment as she saw steam emerging from one of her Okasa's time machines as it sat in the center of the huge hole it had created.Bra blinked as she flew out of the window and landed before the time machine._What was one of Okasa's time machines doing here?Where had it come from?Bra scratched the back of her head then shook out her confused thoughts.What was she worried about?She had to find Trunks!_

But before she could march off in search of the missing brother the hatch of the time machine opened, steam flowing out in masses.It filled the air and Bra took a step back, wondering what would come out of it.She lifted an eyebrow in bewilderment as the person inside coughed and slowly began to come out, standing slowly up, and his silhouette amidst the steam.He flew out in the midst of the steam and landed before the time machine, the steam eventually clearing to reveal the time traveler.

Bra blinked in confusion as the steam cleared to reveal her brother…who looked very different than he had just seconds before.

His hair was longer and much lighter; it looked white with a purplish hue.His bandana still hung about his neck, but he was wearing a Capsule Corp. jacket, a black sleeveless shirt, and torn pants that were not even close to what he was wearing moments ago.Other than his bandana, only his gloves and boots remained the same._What was going on?_

Trunks blinked in confusion as he stared about him.His mind was a muddle._Nani ka?What had happened?He was so confused.He shook his head trying to make order of the fiasco in his head.He stopped as he spotted the girl in front of him.He blinked.She looked just like his mother, only with a red tank top, headband, a mini-skirt and thigh high boots.He blinked in confusion as he stared at her for a few moments.Suddenly her face and appearance formed in his chaotic mind._

Trunks grinned."Bra!"

Bra shook her head, wondering what the heck was going on.But she wouldn't dwell on it.Once he spoke all her own confusion melted away and she scowled at him."Trunks!What the hell did you do to your hair!There's no way it could have grown five inches in five seconds!"Bra looked at him as if he was a freak until her expression turned to one of pure horror.Trunks started in surprise at her expression, his eyes widening."And what did you do to your clothes!" Bra wailed.Trunks looked down at himself and lifted an eyebrow at the bandana.

He lifted it and stared at it for a moment before realizing the gloves on his hands.He lifted an eyebrow as his lips twisted in disgust."Nan da sore wa?"_What the hell is this?_

Bra growled and Trunks looked up only to have Bra grab him by the arm and drag him inside the house.Trunks' mind was a mess as he looked about the house trying to make sense of the turmoil of memories rumbling about in his head like tumbleweeds in a tornado.Bra's bellow didn't help his perplexed state at all.

"OKASA!TOSA!Something happened to Trunks!His hair grew five inches in seconds and all his clothes have mutated!"

Bulma looked through the open door of the kitchen to her two children.Her short green-hair shifting into her face as she peered at them, her lips swollen and eyes glazed from entertaining her husband.She blinked and stepped out of the kitchen to look at Trunks."What was that Bra?What about your brother?"

Bulma turned to Trunks who had suddenly grown several more inches in height, width and in built body as well as in hair.She blinked and realization dawned.She gave a cry for joy and hugged Trunks.Her son only smiled and hugged his mother back in confusion.

"Oh my goodness!You're back from the past!No wonder you look so different!"Vegita looked into the room with an eyebrow lifted as Bulma continued to ramble to Trunks.Bulma smiled at her confused son."Don't worry, Trunks.You'll be experiencing some disorientation and confusion as your memories begin to merge.You have two entire lifetimes of memories in one head; it is probably going to very confusing at first.But soon you'll be all right."

Bra looked at her mother as if she had lost her mind.Vegita only shook his head and stepped out through the kitchen door, shaking his head in Bulma's direction.He turned to Trunks and gave him a small smirk.

Trunks smirked back, but Bra had had enough."What the hell is going on!What do you mean 'two lifetimes of memories', Okasa?What's wrong with Trunks?How did his hair grow and his clothes change in so short a time?Actually…in no time at all!"

Bulma smiled at her daughter and said, "Daijou bu, Bra.I'll explain it all later when we go to Gokou's for dinner.That way I can explain it to all the people who don't know.Isn't that better, Vegita?"

Vegita shrugged."I'm sure it is better than repeating yourself a million times."

Bulma nodded."Hai, everyone is going to be asking the same thing when they see you, so we'll wait to tell everyone at once."She smiled at her son and motioned him to his room."Go to your room and relax a bit.Let your mind settle.I'm sure that it is nothing but a jumbled mess right now."

Trunks smiled sheepishly down at his mother as he slowly walked to the right.Bulma coughed.Trunks looked up with an eyebrow lifted his blue eyes full of question."Your room is that way, Trunks."She motioned to the left and he stared at the hallway for a moment as the memory formed and he nodded, heading toward his room.

Bulma gave Vegita a look and her husband sighed and followed his son, making sure the confused young man didn't go into the wrong room.

Bra just stared after her brother in complete bewilderment, before—out of sheer curiosity—she followed her father.

Trunks stared at his room, trying to sort out the clutter in his mind.He shook his head and removed the gloves and bandana with a look of disgust, his nose wrinkling with distaste.He wiped some dust off his clothes from the time traveling and went toward his closet to take out something better to wear.But when the door had slid open and Trunks stared at his wardrobe, he swallowed harshly._Nan da…?_

The long shorts, bandanas, dress jackets and buttoned shirts that made up his closet made him begin to form a cold sweat.His eye twitched.His mind was too much of a mess at the moment, but…did he actually wear this…stuff?

"By…Kami…" He just couldn't believe it.He murmured in sickened amazement, "Who the hell does my shopping?"

"Your mother and your sister."

Trunks turned to see his father leaning against the doorway of his room, a look of sympathy and understanding in his face.He knew that if the Trunks from the alternate future that had come to the past was really merged with the son he had raised that he was probably ready to blow the closet away.Taking all the 'preppy' and revolting clothes with it.

Trunks swallowed harshly and lifted an eyebrow, giving his father a smirk."Do they do your shopping too?"

Vegita shook his head as he straightened and went into the room."I don't let them."

Trunks burst out laughing and scratched his head, turning back to the appalling image of the clothes in his closet."My memories are all jumbled up, but I actually let them put me in this stuff?"He turned to his father to see Vegita smirking."Without a fight?"

"You didn't have a choice."

Trunks grinned at his father his arm raising.Energy gathered from his outstretched arm to his palm and he blasted the contents of the closet to ashes.He turned back to view his handy work and sighed with relief.Vegita smirked.Trunks turned back to his father and grinned."Well, I guess I have to go shopping myself now."

"Shopping?"

Vegita and Trunks turned to see an evilly grinning Bra at the doorway."Did you say 'shopping'?"Vegita shook his head and Trunks groaned._Why hadn't he realized she was there?Bra just grinned more widely and grabbed Trunks."Now don't complain!I'm going to the mall with Marron and Pan.Now you are coming with us!"_

Trunks rolled his eyes heavenward and threw his father a pleading look.Vegita shook his head, his face plainly saying don't-look-at-me-I-can't-help-against-her.Trunks sighed as he was pulled out by Bra, his mother crying out from the kitchen, "Trunks?Would you go with Bra to the mall?I need you to watch over her!"

Trunks only groaned more loudly as he was dragged from the house, the only words he uttered were the whispered, "Why me?"


	2. Shopping and Old Friends

Part II—Shopping and Old Friends

Part II—Shopping and Old Friends

Trunks sighed for the millionth time as Bra tossed some more bags in his direction to carry.Pan and Marron giggling as he caught them.He had only managed to buy himself two pairs of pants, two shirts, a jacket and a vest, before Bra had caught him in the process of paying.He had managed to change, thankfully, into the vest combination only to end up carrying all of the girls' bags.Marron and Pan had both been confused to see all the differences in him, but when Bra had told them her Okasa would explain later that night, their questions ceased.

Trunks sighed again as the thirteen, eleven and nine year old girls made their way into another store, leaving him outside with the millions of packages.He had no idea why he had to come with them.It wasn't as if they needed protection or anything.They could take care of themselves.He sighed again and sat down on one of the benches outside the store in the midst of the mall.At least now he could take a breather and try to get his mind organized.

Trunks leaned back and closed his eyes, keeping his sword at the ready from force of habit.He let his mind drift, organizing the different sets of memories and slowly trying to get everything in order.The life he had lived without his father, his sister, his best friend…without anyone… and the life he had fixed where he had his father, his best friend, his sister and everyone else.He smiled as his mind slowly but surely began to organize itself.

Trunks was startled from his concentration as someone called his name.Trunks opened his eyes and blinked up at the person who had startled him from his thoughts.It was an exact replica of Gokou…but that only looked about eighteen with a completely different haircut.Trunks blinked up at him for a few moments before his mind made the connection.He grinned, "Goten!"

Goten blinked down at his best friend since they were children.His hair had grown at least five inches since he had seen him yesterday and his new…clothes…gave him the look of a trouble maker (which he was but that wasn't the point).The jean vest that looked like it had had sleeves that had been torn off, the black sleeveless shirt, the black pants and Capsule Corp. boots made him look like one of those rebels that were always on the TV.Goten also noticed his friend was much… bigger… than he was yesterday._What had happened to Trunks over night?_

"Trunks?" Goten asked as Trunks stood up."What the hell happened to you?You didn't even remotely look like this yesterday.What did you do to your hair…and yourself?"

Trunks gave a low laugh and scratched the back of his head."Well, it is a long story and Okasa is going to explain it later tonight.So why don't you wait till then to find out what happened to me?"Goten only lifted an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.He guessed he had no choice but to wait.When Trunks said it was too complicated for him to explain, then it was damn well complicated.He turned and grinned when he saw Bra, Marron and Pan emerge from the store.

Goten laughed and turned back to Trunks."No wonder you were taking a nap.You're bring dragged along by those three to carry all their packages!"Trunks growled at him and Goten grinned."Well, I'm practically in the same boat…but the shopping for me hasn't started yet.But at least I don't have three teenage girls to carry stuff for!"

Trunks growled at Goten again, as a short red-haired, green-eyed girl attached herself to Goten's arm, startling the laughter out of him.Trunks and Goten stared down at the girl as she sighed against Goten's arm.Trunks blinked trying to remember where he had seen the girl before._Paras?The chick in love with Goten.One of the many?Trunks was torn from his thoughts when he caught Goten giving Trunks a longsuffering look as the girl looked up at Trunks.She blinked."Trunks?What did you do to yourself?"Her eyes didn't bother to contain themselves to his face.Trunks' cheeks turned pink as the girl's eyes traveled down the length of him.She then smiled and turned her roving green eyes back toward Goten.Goten gave her a stiff smile and sighed as she returned to snuggling him.Trunks could barely control his laughter._

It was at that moment that Trunks caught sight of an amber-haired and turquoise-eyed girl staring at Goten and the flirt with a jealous eye.Trunks knew her from somewhere… But when Goten looked up and met the amber haired girl's turquoise eyes, they both flushed hotly as they made eye contact and she took off running in the opposite direction.Trunks burst out laughing as he saw her retreating body and turned to Goten.

"I remember now!That was Arista, wasn't it, Goten?"

Goten looked at Trunks strangely from the 'I remember now', about to make a comment on that remark, but the red-haired flirt's head shot up and her eyes scoured the surroundings."Arista?Where?I don't see Arista anywhere."She blinked and giggled smiling up at Trunks."Oh, you were just pulling my leg weren't you, Trunks?"

But before Goten and Trunks could make any response, Bra, Marron and Pan butted into the situation.Bra smiled cheerily at Trunks."We're ready!"

Trunks groaned and Marron giggled.

Pan grinned and turned to Goten."Uncle Goten!What would Grandma Chichi have to say if she saw you right now!"Pan giggled as Goten shot her a frustrated look.

Marron giggled and waved at the red-haired girl."Konnichiwa, Paras!"The bimbo attached to Goten finally released him with a cry, "Marron!Bra!Pan!Why it is so nice to see all of you!Are you guys shopping right now or going to the Movie Theater?"

Bra, Marron, Pan and the flirt got themselves into an extended conversation as they motioned to the two young men.Trunks gave a sigh and began to pick up the bags.Goten just began to go after them.Trunks blinked and then gave a menacing growl.Goten turned and looked up at him with an eyebrow lifted.

"Well, you could at least give me a hand, Goten!There are four of them now!We can divide the packages equally!Don't just stand there!" Trunks said with exasperation.

Goten blinked innocently."But my arm is numb from Paras holding onto it so tightly!"

Trunks' eyes narrowed and he reached for his sword.Goten immediately reached for some, if not half, of the packages.Both young men sighed in defeat as they walked behind the chatting teenage girls.

An hour later, Trunks and Goten were still sighing.The girls in front of them had gone into another store as they stood outside waiting for them.Goten rolled his eyes at Trunks and his friend smirked.They put the bags down and stretched out their arms as some girls passed by and giggled, making the two men blush.Trunks grinned at Goten and Goten grinned in return.

Suddenly Trunks and Goten felt a strange power nearby.Both turned their heads to the area from which it came, eyes narrowed.But just as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished, leaving Goten and Trunks pondering on the source of the strange power they had felt.Trunks lifted and eyebrow and turned to Goten.The expression on Goten's face indicated that he had also sensed the strange power that had come from what seemed like nowhere.

After the girls had come out of that store and tossed their packages at the males, Trunks and Goten picked up all the packages again with a groan and began to follow the women.Trunks then turned to Goten and asked, "Did you sense that strange power?"

Goten nodded and asked in return, "What do you think it was?Who do you think that unusual ki belonged to?"

Trunks shrugged."I don't know, but it felt familiar.Almost as if I had felt something like it before, but I can't put my finger on it.But then again, my brain is still a mess."

Goten lifted an eyebrow at Trunks peculiar remark, but shook his head.Trunks would explain later what he meant by that.He shrugged."All we can do is wait for it to make its move, whatever it is."

Trunks nodded in agreement, his eyes fading out into the distance, wondering at the strange ki and where he had sensed another ki like it before.

Goten and Trunks didn't sigh after that.Their thoughts were focused on the strange power they had felt.Little did they know that the being they had sensed was still watching them from a distance, his eyes carefully locked on the sword strapped to Trunks' back.

***

Minoshiya followed the one with the sword back to his home with the young woman.He hoped what his older brother had said was true about this Saiya-jin.They had had very little experience with those people, but from what he had heard they weren't exactly the nicest race.

He shook off his doubts and watched from a tall tree as the young man went to the roof of his house and sat on it, looking off to the distance.He seemed to be meditating.Minoshiya looked curiously at the young man with his older brother's sword.He blinked and wondered if he could sneak near the young man now since he seemed in meditation.It was the only thing he could think of to do now anyway.

So the small Konat made his way toward the young man meditating on the roof of his home.Minoshiya slowly eased his way up the wall of the house, closer and closer to the Saiya-jin prince.But before he could get within five feet of the young man, the sword was flashing and falling down upon him.Minoshiya gave a cry of surprised and dodged the blade.But he hadn't needed to.The sword had stopped in mid-air from falling down on him and hacking him in half.It was then that Minoshiya realized that the Saiya-jin had known he had been there the entire time.Minoshiya swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Please.My name is Minoshiya of Konat.My older brother sent me here in a time machine to find you so you could help us!Please, don't hurt me!"Minoshiya swallowed as sweat poured down.He had lost most if not all of his courage when he had had to fight the Hildegarn by himself.I thought he was dead for sure if his brother hadn't appeared to save him and ended up getting injured in the process.Minoshiya gulped as he waited for the young man to say something.But when he looked up he only stared into confused blue eyes that suddenly opened wide with realization.

"Where did you say you were from?" Trunks asked, his heart clenching.This little boy looked so much like Tapion.He wondered if this could be the little brother Tapion had mentioned once to him.

Minoshiya took a deep breath and gathered what was left of his shredded courage."I am from Konat."

Trunks started and blinked."Are you Tapion's little brother?"

Minoshiya looked up into the blue eyes and nodded vigorously."Yes!Yes, I am!Then you do know my older brother!That _is Tapion's sword you have!"_

Trunks slowly nodded._What had happened?Why was Tapion's little brother here?But Trunks didn't have time to ask the kid the questions in his thoughts.Minoshiya grabbed Trunks' hand and began to lead him down to the ground, headed in the direction of the time machine.Trunks blinked then yanked his hand away.Minoshiya looked up in confusion.Trunks lifted an eyebrow._

"Where are you taking me?I need to know what's going on first.I can't go blindly into anything.I'm liable to get killed.What is going on?Why does Tapion need my help so badly?I thought we sent him back to a peaceful time."

Minoshiya bit his lip.He looked up at Trunks, his entire body trembling.

"Well…it didn't exactly work out that way.My brother told me what happened before he sent me here to get you.He told me that when the time machine had crashed he had thought he was back home until he opened it.He then realized he was on another planet that was being destroyed.He wondered how he could have been knocked off course.But when he saw the lower half of Hildegarn in the distance, he knew that he was on the planet I had been sent to.He saved me before Hildegarn could kill me, but he was seriously injured.He then took me to his time machine, though it was a bit banged up, and told me to find you.So you could help us."

Minoshiya's eyes filled with unshed tears as he gazed at Trunks."Please!You have to help us!If not, Tapion will be killed!"

Trunks stared off into the distance.He knew he would go with Minoshiya; there was no doubt.But what would happen while there?He hoped that the time machine wouldn't be seriously damaged.He had finally come home and was whole; he didn't want to lose all of that.

But he couldn't just stand by and let Tapion be killed either.He had been the closest thing he had had to an older brother.

Trunks turned back to Minoshiya with a smile.The young Konat's face lit up with his smile of pure joy as he looked up to Trunks.He guided the Saiya-jin to the time machine and Minoshiya showed Trunks the date and place from which he had come.Trunks nodded and set it up on his own time machine, unknowing of what would happen in the near future…or past as the case may be.

Trunks smiled at the irony as he got into the time machine.He had just returned from the past that he had fixed, only to travel back to the past to save the lives of others again.Trunks shook his head and programmed the time machine.Within moments both were blasting into the portals between time and space.

Little did they know someone was watching and listening to them, the eyes of the eavesdropper opening as the two blasted into time and space.


	3. Battle!

Part III—Battle

Part III—Battle!

Trunks felt the vibrations of the crash down to his bones.His muscles and teeth were clenched against the vibrations as time machine crashed against the hard earth.His eyes slowly opened as the time machine came to a complete stop.He opened the hatched and jumped from the ship, the steam pouring out.

Trunks looked about him, the world they were in nothing but a mess of ruins and crumbling stones.There was nothing left but the destruction caused by Hildegarn.Trunks saw Minoshiya in the distance, coming out of the time machine in a rush.It was just then that Trunks heard the cry of Hildegarn—the lower half of the body, stomping across the sky destroying everything that was left in sight.

His heart stopped as he stared at it, through his mind the flashing memories of when that lower half had come ripping through his home.He swallowed as he remembered Tapion's screams when the Hildegarn half inside of him had escaped to join the other half.Trunks hoped to whatever god existed that the upper half had not yet escaped to join with it.

Minoshiya motioned quickly to Trunks and he snapped out of the trance of memories that had possessed him.His mind was becoming complete finally.The memories were merged and he could finally call on any memory without becoming confused in the haze of his own mind.He flew after Minoshiya, grabbing as Trunks blasted into the air.Trunks jetted forward.

"Where is Tapion now?"

Minoshiya motioned to the crumbling mountains up ahead and Trunks speeded up his flight, hurrying as fast as he could away from the Hildegarn half destroying the world."Where is your flute and sword, Minoshiya?And why is the bottom half destroying the planet and not the half that came from you?Why is Tapion's half of the Hildegarn attacking?"

Minoshiya stared down at the floor as he began to answer."I don't know how my older brother's half came to be here.I lost my flute as Hoi and the Hildegarn began to attack me after freeing me from the music box.But when Hildegarn almost crushed me, my sword went flying into the planet.It was at that moment that Tapion appeared out of nowhere and saved me."Minoshiya went silent as he bit his lip."He was injured badly in the saving of me."

Trunks' eyes widened as the image of a wounded Tapion burst into his mind.He made a sound in the back of his throat as he pressed himself harder blasting into the night toward the mountains were Tapion lay.

Minoshiya just stared emptily ahead, slightly murmuring, "But since then I haven't found my sword.It think it fell between the cracks of the earth as the ground shattered."

Trunks nodded and made his way all the more forcefully toward the mountains.When Minoshiya motioned to the cavern in which Tapion lay hidden from Hildegarn, Trunks flew down to it and they entered it.Minoshiya ran toward the depths of the cave, Trunks following slowly behind him.It was then that Trunks saw his old friend.

Tapion was laying on the hard ground of the cave, blood seeping from his lip and the cuts on his cheek and forehead.His clothes were torn and his breathing harsh and labored.Trunks stood frozen in place, hearing the sound of his friend's strained breathing and seeing the terrible condition he was in.Tapion looked up and toward Trunks when Minoshiya told him of Trunks presence.Tapion's face showed surprise as he took in Trunks' appearance.Trunks slowly approached his old friend and knelt down beside Tapion.Tapion smiled.

"I had no idea I sent Minoshiya so far into the future.Trunks…you've grown so much since I last saw you."

Trunks smiled."Ni-san."

Tapion laughed a little."I think now we are equal in age, Trunks."

They clasped hands and Minoshiya grinned watching his older brother with this friend from another world.A Saiya-jin.Who would of thought?

But the special moment did not last.Suddenly there was a crash and the cavern began to shake intensely, rattling the brains and bodies of everyone within it.The cave came crumbling down on them, as Hildegarn's mighty roar resounded through the walls.Trunks blasted with power, transforming into Super Saiya-jin times two as he grabbed Minoshiya and Tapion and flew out of the shattering cavern.

Trunks' fury held no bounds as he placed Tapion and his brother down and turned his rage on the monster and the evil wizard cackling above it.But when the monster had once been only the lower half, it was now the whole being._How?But Trunks ignored the shock and the fact.Who cared how the monster had become whole again?It had dared to attack Tapion and Minoshiya again.Probably the only living things left on the planet.He would not let them be hurt! Trunks' eyes flashed and he took out his sword, charging at the monster with a cry of rage.He attacked the monster with the blade, trying to chop it to bits with the holy power within the sword.But Hildegarn continued to fade out and in around Trunks, not allowing him to get a hit in._

Trunks fury raged as he tried to attack the monster, but to no avail.

"Damn you!Why don't you fight!Or do you have to hide because you know you are no match for me!" Trunks cried out into the darkness, the lightning crashing in the sky as the earth continued to crumble away.

Hildegarn appeared before Trunks, sending him hurtling through the walls and mountains of stone.Trunks blasted through them back at Hildegarn and Hoi, the cuts on his face and body nothing as he fought with all the fury inside of him trying to get at the evil Hildegarn and Hoi.Trunks charged only to have Hildegarn disappear and then reappear behind him, punching downward into the ground.The ground shattered around Trunks and he attacked again.Hildegarn faded away and reappeared, knocking the sword from Trunks' hands and embedding it into a wall of rock nearby.Trunks turned to the sword and Hildegarn slammed down on him, sending him hurtling into the ground again.Rock and dirt flying up into the air in a cloud of dust about him.

Trunk quickly got up and shook his head clear of the scrambled thoughts inside.His eyes searched out his sword and he made his way toward it once he caught it in his eye.He blasted toward it, but Hildegarn appeared before him and punched him toward the right, sending him flying into the mountain.

Trunks' head pounded as he opened his eyes just to see Hildegarn vanish and then appear before him only to slam him deeper into the jagged stones he was crushed against.Trunks cried out, the Super Saiya-jin knocked out of him._Damn._

Suddenly Hildegarn vanished again and Trunks' eyes, blurred with pain, could barely see where he reappeared.But when his eyes cleared and he saw the place where Hildegarn and the people beneath him, Trunks exploded from his embedded state against the mountain.

Hildegarn had reappeared.Right before Tapion and Minoshiya.

Trunks' eyes widened as his rage ignited and he blasted forward and down—the Super Saiya-jin igniting once more with the full force of his fury—as quickly as he could to protect them.But one thought resounded in this head as he saw Hildegarn make his move._Too late.I'll be too late.Trunks' fury grew as the thought burned through his mind.__NO!He would not be too late!But as Hildegarn made its attack, Tapion and Minoshiya unmoving, Trunks knew it would be so.__He was too late._

At that instant flashes of memories passed through his head.He saw Tapion's smile as he asked Trunks to stay with him for dinner.Tapion's curious face as Trunks showed him all of his toys, laughing up at his 'big brother'.Tapion's smile as Trunks conceded in killing him to destroy Hildegarn.Tapion's gentle green eyes as he looked down at Trunks._Flash.The image of Minoshiya's tears as he told Trunks what happened to his big brother.His big brother…_

_Too late._

"TAPION!" Trunks screamed as his rage exploded, the memories overwhelming him as he remembered the only older 'sibling' he had ever had.The blast of power blasted from Trunks, increasing his speed by double, making him pulse with more power than he had ever thought possible.And his rage and hatred for Hildegarn and Hoi only feeding the endless wave of power.

Tapion looked up at Trunks' scream only to see a brilliant light flash from the young man and then to hear Trunks' endless scream as he came hurtling down upon them.The saw the flash of light grab Hildegarn by the tail and saw him being whipped about furiously by the raging young man.Tapion couldn't believe the burst of power that had come from Trunks.The young man had no qualms as he hurtled the monster into the air and punched so fiercely it flew across the land.Trunks, after seeing Hildegarn crash in the distance, flew quickly down to Tapion and Minoshiya who were staring up at him in astonishment.

Trunks hair was not only blazing with the gold of a Super Saiya-jin, but it hung down his back in spikes that looked more deadly than the teeth of Hildegarn.Minoshiya quickly stood and helped Tapion up.Trunks smiled, but just as suddenly frowned, his eyes narrowing.He turned and Hildegarn was already getting up for another round.Trunks made a sound in the back of his throat and blasted into the air.

"Tapion!Minoshiya!Get to safety!"

The two stared up at the blazing Saiya-jin and began moving toward the mountains, away from the battlefield.They didn't see the other being reaching for Trunks sword just before it fell it slid into a crevice that would only lead it to the burning depths of the planet.

Trunks fought Hildegarn furiously, but the creature was just as powerful as it was the first time he had fought it over ten years ago.Trunks just couldn't seem to get the upperhand.Damn it to hell!He needed his sword!Trunks moved to kick the advanced form of Hildegarn in the jaw, hoping to send the worm flying so he could have enough time to locate his sword.But Hildegarn surprised him and landed a furiously powerful fist into the young man, sending him through several mountains, shattering them all into dust.Trunks shook his pounding head, trying to regain his senses when he heard a scream of rage sounding throughout the empty land.His head snapped up as he looked in the direction it came.

A young man was blazing with rage, the power within him overflowing as he transformed from Super Saiya-jin to Super Saiya-jin times two.But the screams of righteous rage continued as the masses of hair formed behind the young man.The pounding power caught the attention of Hildegarn as well as Minoshiya and Tapion's attention.Trunks blinked as the scream faded away, but the echo continued.

The young man lowered his head, his eyes blazing at Hildegarn, Trunks' blade shining in his hand.Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Goten!"

Goten didn't hear his friend.The rage inside him was too new.That monster had dared to hurt his best friend!He and Trunks had spent their lives together.That was practically his twin brother!Goten blazed with rage.With a cry of fury he charged at Hildegarn, tossing the blade in Trunks direction.Trunks caught the blade and blasted from the stone that held him captive.He charged at Hildegarn as Goten began his attack.The two attacked from both sides, giving the monster no leave.

Trunks flew by Goten as he blasted Hildegarn."What are you doing here, Goten?!"

Goten blazed his ki bombs at Hildegarn and tossed Trunks a crooked smile."I followed you, Trunks!Things were just too weird to pass this up!"

Trunks laughed as they resumed their attack on the monster.The both gathered their energy and shot forth a huge beam of power, meant to blow the thing to smithereens.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

But the blast never made contact.Hildegarn vanished from sight.

"Dammit to hell!He's started his little magic act again!" Goten cried in frustration.

Trunks grinned."Goten!Let's fuse and with my sword, we'll show this thing who the hell is the most powerful!"

Goten grinned and nodded.But before they could begin the fusion dance, Hildegarn attacked sending them flying apart.Trunks and Goten growled and blasted toward the huge creature blasting it with all their strength.

"Finishing Buster!"

"Ma-sen-ko!"

Both sides blasted Hildegarn and before it could recover Goten appeared before it and screamed, "Solar Flare!"

Hildegarn cried out in pain as it covered his eyes and Trunks and Goten flew off to fuse.

Trunks imbedded his sword into the nearby wall.He turned to Goten and nodded and the began to get into the positions…"Goten that's the wrong way!Don't you remember?It's like this."Trunks moved his arms, showing the position.

Goten growled at Trunks."Are you sure?I mean you're the one who had trouble remembering Arista!"

"Oy, don't get so pissed!It's not my fault my mind is whacked.I'm sorry if I didn't remember your woman."

"She's not my woman!And because your mind is whacked that's why you can't be trusted to know the right way!"

Trunks rolled his eyes.Goten growled at Trunks."Don't waste any more time arguing about it Trunks!Let's just do it!We don't have much time left."Trunks burst out laughing._He was arguing?!_

Goten scowled at him, but they began the Fusion.They got a bit confused in the middle part and had to start all over again, but they finally got the correct way to do it after not doing it in so long."Fu—" the moved toward each other, their toes tiptoeing in the air."Sion—" their arms switched sides and their legs moved into a pose, one leg up and bent the other still straight.Everything was done in perfect synchronization."Ha!"They straightened one leg as their arms flipped over their head and they bent to the side so their index fingers touched at the same moment.

The blast of light that erupted from the two lit the dark sky.Their screams as two Saiya-jin warriors at the level of time three merged into one cry across the planet, shattering everything near them.When the light faded away, their eyes blazed with the furious power within them.They reached for the holy sword that lay glistening with power.When they grabbed it, it blasted with the power radiating within them.

"We are no longer Goten or Trunks."The voices of the two came out together from the same mouth.The blue-green eyes blazed rage."We are Gotenks.Are you are nothing more than a squashed nightmare."

They attacked the blade flashing with the power within them.Their battle cry resounded across the dying planet as they sliced through Hildegarn.

"FINISHING MASENKO BUSTER!"

The blast exploded from the inside of Hildegarn.The creature's scream tore what was left of the mountains of the world down.Pieces of gore flew down everywhere, chunks of mutilated flesh pouring down over the countryside.Gotenks did not see the little evil man Hoi disappear into the night.

They landed on the ground as Minoshiya and Tapion approached them.Gotenks smiled as they separated.Trunks and Goten became themselves once more.Trunks was still holding onto the sword as he grinned at Tapion and Minoshiya.

Tapion smiled back."You did it."

Trunks, Goten, Tapion and Minoshiya burst into relieved laughter.

***

Trunks and Goten climbed out of their respective time machines.They grinned at each other because of their appearances.They were both bloody and bruised, scratched all over.Their clothes were in shambles.They couldn't help laughing.

But their laughter was abruptly cut off as they heard a gasp.They turned and saw a horrified Bra, Marron and Pan.Their eyes widened in astonishment at the appearance of the two young men.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan cried.

"Trunks!" Bra cried.

Marron shook her head."And we came here to get you both for the dinner at Gokou's.Wait till Bulma and Chichi see you both!"

A sweat drop glistened on the young men's foreheads.Just what they needed…

Everyone was staring at the tattered young men waiting for the explanation.Well, everyone was curious…but only the mothers were demanding a good explanation.Gokou, Vegita and the rest of the group were just wondering how come the boys' power felt so much stronger than it did since the last time they had seen them.

Goten shrugged."Do you want to start, Trunks?I mean…it really sort of started with you."Trunks growled at his best friend.

"Well, you're the one who followed me."

"And if I hadn't you would be in pieces!"

"Give me a break!I was doing just fine without you!"

"ENOUGH!" Chichi and Bulma cried.Their eyes narrowed.Chichi began."Yosh.Now tell me what the hell happened, Goten!"

Goten sighed.Bulma eyed her smiling son."Don't give me your father's superior look, Trunks.You're next."Trunks sighed with Goten.

"Yare, yare…" they said simultaneously and began the story.

Before they had even returned from their little adventure, Bulma had explained the Trunks situation to everyone who didn't know earlier, so Bra was staring at her brother warily throughout the entire telling of the recent happenings.By the end, Bra was furious.Her brother always got to have all the fun!He was so damn powerful too!That's it!

"Ugh!That's it!I'm training my ass off from now on!It's not fair that Trunks gets to have all the fun!"Bra stormed out of the room everyone looking at her curiously.Vegita only smirked at his daughter.Bra almost ran into Arista as she strode out.Arista barely moved out of the way in time.

She blinked as she looked into the room."Did I miss anything?"

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Vegita (he was too busy trying to catch his wife who was laughing so hard she almost hit the floor).Trunks and Goten groaned good-naturedly.They turned to each other and grinned.Their family was definitely the best they could ever get.


End file.
